Birthday wish
by CaribbeanTrinidadian
Summary: This is a story of How one girl got to meet her favorite WWE superstars.


Prologue

(I do not own the wrestlers just my OC's this timeline is before the Miz and R-Truth got fired)

'Thanks Mr. Levesque err C.O.O...H …..Triple H,' mumbled a confused teen scratching her head as she was walking down to the WWE locker room. The man walking beside her chuckled, his dirty blonde hair in a low pony tail, fitted business suit that showed off huge Biceps, shiny black dress shoes, expensive watch and a wedding band lay shining on his left hand. 'Just call me H,' he replied a little amused looking down at the short female with blue shining eyes. 'Okay Mr.H, 'she replied cutely puffing out her cheeks, bobbing her head up and down. 'The locker room is two doors down past John Cena's and CM. Punk, 'he indicated with his hands. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend too. 'He replied about to turn away.

''WAIT!'' she exclaimed. He jumped in surprise because of the volume of her voice, 'You can't just leave like, I haven't even got your autograph yet, I came all the way from the Caribbean just to get some autographs and that includes yours,' she explained indicating to her autograph book she pulled from her medium sized handbag. She opened it up to show him, a page with his picture, his stage name and room for another picture. 'Oh, so you did all this, just to get my autograph,' he asked his eyebrows shooting up. 'Yep,' she replied with an extra ''P''. '' Okay, kid hand me the book, 'he replied. He accepted the sharpie she handed him, signing autograph. 'Is there anything else I can do for you? 'He enquired smiling at her. 'Um, well can you do your 'I'M the Game'' pose so I can take a picture? 'He hesitantly asked him demonstrating him a little. 'Oh and can I poke a your arm,' she asked poking her fingers together , in a shy manner.

He barked out a laugh and agreed. She quickly got in position and snapped a picture of him. She used her right index finger and poked his left arm, 'Wow, she muttered, 'now that is what I call pumped.' she mumbled a little out loud. 'Thanks for the picture Mr.H, now go to your meeting.''She shooed him, shaking his head at her, ruffling her head, 'No problem kid, here if you ever want an interview for that book, you can call me,' he said handing her his business card. 'Wow thank you,' she hugged him, he accepted the hug of the over hyper girl. 'You're welcome, oh yeah a little advice, knock before entering and some of the guys might be a little rough.' 'Duly noted.' she replied mock saluting him. His laughed echoed down the hallway, leaving her in the middle of it.

**STOP!**

Okay so you all are probably wondering about me, well my name is Melissa Candace. I'm 17 yrs old; I live in the Caribbean more specifically so Trinidad and Tobago also known as the West Indies (**this is in fact a real country, google it**). I am a certified born Trinidadian who likes WWE like any other WWE fanatic, so does my brother, my uncle and my uncles' father-in-law .I live with my dad, older brother Aidan, my cousins Stephanie and Denise ,my grandmother , my aunt and my uncle. My mom, well I haven't lived with my mom in almost a decade since my parents are separated.

The Trinidad educational system is taken from the British one since we used to be ruled by the queen herself before our independence /emancipation day. We have kinder garden, primary schools, secondary schools, and then university. (Google** U.W.I (University of the West Indies). **I have finished my education now I'm onto my tertiary level, well university level; I attend C.O.S.T.A.A.T.T (Which stands for **College of Science, Technology & Applied Arts of Trinidad and Tobago). **But I'm getting off track how was it that I am now standing in the hallway of Madison Square Garden, about to go into a locker room filled with W.W.E superstars. I'll tell you. It all started last Friday.

Flashbacks of doom

_Melissa lazily turned off her alarm clock to go check the mail outside, stumbling downstairs she passed out the front door. Opening the mail box, she casually walked back inside , heating up some milk from the fridge and grabbing her captain crunch cereal ,she sat down to sort through the mail. 'Bills, Bills, Bills, Letter for Steph ,Letter for Denise, School notice for me and an unknown letter dressed to me,' she mumbled curious ,tearing off the top the gasped, 2 V.I.P passes along with plane tickets, hotel accommodations, 2 tickets to a Monday night RAW in Madison square garden. A letter felt out._

_**Dear Mel,**_

_**Sorry I couldn't be there for your award ceremony, so to make up for it, I sent these to make up for it and also for your upcoming 18**__**th**__** Bday present.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

_**LOVE YOU LOTS PRIMA,**_

_**Cheryl-Ann .Christopher! **_

''_Wow,' she muttered. _

_FAST FORWARD DAY OF RAW_

_PLAY!_

'_What do you mean, you can't make it,' Melissa yelled in her phone. Her best friend had gotten sick, so she had to go by herself, which was something she hated to do. 'Fine, get better,' she mumbled into her phone. 'You can do this, you are chick, you are a sexy chick, you are confident sexy chick,' she chanted quietly in her head to herself. She quickly made herself to backstage where she showed her pass to the guards, who looked haggard. She saw a soda machine and made her way there, popping in a whole set of quarters ,she grabbed two Gatorade's and made her way back to the two security guards. _

'_Here, 'she said handing them the drinks, 'you guys work hard, I think you needed it,' she replied to their puzzling stares .Without giving them a chance to speak she quickly walked away into a random direction. Unbeknownst to her the scene was watched by an interested C.O.O. Who left to find her, since he doubted she could know where she was going! _

_Ten Minutes later _

'_I'm good and lost now,' she replied using a hector barbossa accent, still walking around. 'I was looking for you, 'replied a deep voice. She stopped dead in her tracks, turning around slowly only to let out breathe of thanks, standing at 6'2, was the game himself. TRIPLE H!_

'_Wow you are really tall,' she replied up at him, she reached by his elbows. _

'_So tell me kid, a few things about you,' he asked. 'Well, I'm Melissa Candace; I just turned 18 today, I know 7 languages, Spanish, German, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, French and fluent in sarcasm._

'_Impressive, what are you studying in school, assuming you have finished 12__th__ grade.' He enquired. 'Well I am currently studying my Masters in Mass Communication for Journalism; I want to be a writer, write books. 'She replied passionately. 'Nice.' _

Flash back end.

And that is how I am left standing in the hallway. '_Trini to de bone, trini to de bone by David Rudder,' _started playing indicating that I was getting a call from one of my other best friend Jayanti pronounced JA-EYE-AN-TEE , also known as Shivee, SH-EVE-EE .

Picking it up I answered, 'Mel, don't forget to get my autograph from John Cena okay, anyways Skype you later, bye 'she replied and hanged up before I could say anything.

'Yea bye, 'I mumbled quickly pocketing my cell. My heart palpitated furiously as I walked up to 's locker room door. I cautiously knocked and waited for an answer .Nothing. I cautiously stuck my head in. Nothing, that was until I heard a door unlock to reveal a dripping wet in only a towel, steam could be seen coming from the shower, I quickly turned around and started apologizing profusely. 'I'm so sorry, I intruded, sorry,' I kept bowing until I heard a chuckle. I looked up to a smirking Punk looking me up and down like a doggy chew toy, 'So who are you?' he asked.

'I have a pass to be here, well not in this room, although this is a nice room ,great decoration and everything , I have a V.I.P special pass, plus I want an autograph and a picture,' I said taking out my Black book and camera. As he looked at the book then at me, he decided. He told me to wait for a few minutes while he changed in his shower, after about 5 mins he agreed and signed the book while taking a pic of his favorite pose.

'Thanks ,'she replied and quickly scurried out of the room. Going to the next door, 'JOHN CENA,' in bold. She read out loud, she heard a moan of pain, looking inside she saw him hold his stomach groaning. 'Ate too much?' she asked. He nodded without opening his eyes, hoping it was one of the stage hands. I hope I have the box, looking through my bag; I pulled out a box of Andrews for belly aches and pains. Looking around the room I saw the bottle of cool water, I grabbed one of the glasses next to it and hurried over to it, tore the strip off of the pack , I poured it in ,the effect was instant I waited till it fully bubbled , 'Just chug this down as fast you can, 'I held his head in my lap and made him dink the tonic down fast, after he finished I began massaging his temples, it always used to soothe me as a kid when my mom did. After a full five minutes, he opened his eyes slowly; baby blue eyes greeted me along with some dimples.

'Who are you?' he asked, gazing at the angel who saved his aching tummy , her clear tan heart shaped face, big brown bright eyes and dark brown wavy hair past her shoulders . 'I'm your fan, who came in your time of need,' I replied as he fully sat up. 'Well nice meeting you, Ms.? ,' ''Melissa '' ''Well Miss Melissa, what can I do to repay you for helping me,' he asked raising his eyebrows in a questioning way. 'I swear you look like Ace Ventura when you do that eye brow thing, and as for what you can do for me, I was hoping to get two autographs and pic,'I replied laughing slightly. He signed Jay's autograph book along with my black book and took a pic using his signature 'YOU CAN'T SEE ME,' pose.

'Err, Mr. Cena, you're like not only the Champ, but the Doctor of Thugonomics and one of the contenders for one WWE title, do you think you can help me with something?' I asked hesitantly.

'Sure, what it is?' he asked amused by my nervousness. 'Well you see, what happened was my best friend got sick ,but she was supposed to come with me to get autographs and such now I'm stuck by myself, all alone about to enter a locker room full of big huge testosterone filled athletes like The Big Show ,Kane, Kali , Sin Cara, Rey Mysterio and so much ,' can you like help me ? Please! If I'm by myself I freak out which leads to a panic attack which leads to my asthma raising which sucks,' I begged, I even went on my knees for a few seconds before he rushed to my side, pulling me up. He laughed a little at my dramatics, 'Okay, you needn't ask,' he replied.

'Well lead the way, 'I gestured to the door, 'Ladies first,' he replied pulling me slightly, I was practically holding onto his hand like a life line .I quickly zipped up my overly large guy hoodie that was covering my red halter top and skin tight leather jacket and pulled the hoodie over my eyes and used my shades that was hiding my eyes which probably lightened to light brown because of my nervousness.

Knocking the door loudly, 'Hey guys, we have company, you better be descent it's a girl,' he shouted but after he did that an on slaughter of movement could be heard . I giggled. We entered, I hid behind him quickly, and here comes the nerves. He turned around and then noticed my appearance, and took a double take, 'I thought you said it was a chick,' shouted John Morrison; Murmurs of agreement came from all around the room, especially The Miz, Evan Bourne and Randy Orton.

He bent a little to see into my shades,' you'll have to meet them face to face sometime,' he whispered into my ear. I let out an irritated my sigh, my head dropping into defeat. ''Fine,'hold this,'I said giving him my shades, I zipped down and took off my hoodie .Sudden gasps could be heard. ''No wonder, she was wearing an over-sized hoodie,' mumbled Rey Mysterio. 'Hi-ii…, people,' I said awkwardly waving. 'It's a pleasure to meet you all, '' _Give praise children, give praise, High Mas by David Rudder started playing, _indicating my grandmother was calling me. I started looking for my phone but I ended up spilling the contents of my bag on the floor to the entire room, my inhaler, my hotel keys, wallet, a Trinidadian flag-bandana , my black book, i-pop, digital camera, and my photo album ,all the while the song was still playing. ''Found it,' I picked it up hidden under my bandana, I answered, 'Hello,'' '' **HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUNI,' shouted my grandma. 'Grandma Can you take your phone off of loud speaker?' I asked. ''OKAY HOLD ON,' she shouted, I pulled the phone away from my ear a little. 'Okay, it's good, I just wanted to call you and wish you and everyone misses, be safe and take care there, love you, '' ''Love you grandma,' I whispered**, tears had started to spill from my eyes as soon as she said everyone missed me, this was the first time I celebrated my birthday away from home, my family and my country. I quickly wiped my tears, but it was obvious I was crying because my eyes were puffy, a box of Kleenex entered my vision,'Thanks John,' I nodded at him great fully. I bent down to pick up the fallen stuff on the floor; I was interrupted by someone clearing their throat, I looked up to see the 619 artist himself bend down and ask '' so today is your birthday? He asked. ''Yes, I turned 18 today, not that it matters I'm a long way from home.' I replied dully. 'Where do you come from exactly?' asked Kofi Kingston. ''Well you should know, I come from down in the islands,' I replied my Trini accent coming out a little. 'Which country,' 'well the land of the steel pan,' 'Trinidad,' 'Yeah' I nodded my head. 'I always wanted to go to Trinidad but never got the time with the crazy schedule,' he answered. 'You guys can clue us in to what you're talking about,'replied Punk walking in. '

'Sorry guys, well I'm here in Madison today as a present from my oldest cousin, because this is how I wanted to celebrate my birthday, I live in one of the Caribbean islands off the coast of Venezuela, it is called Trinidad and Tobago, it's were they held the last Summit of the Americas if you guys didn't watch it, it has everything warm beaches, good food and custom music. Where as you guys have Christmas carols, we have parang and calypso, you guys have wood winded instruments like the Harp, and Clarinet, and we have the Steel pan, and we have Carnival , not like Mardi Gras, it is the smaller version of Brazilian Carnival where girls where ,well less ,but you'd have to see the pics to believe me .'

'Anyways My best friend was sick, and here I am talking to you guys, about a country I am not going to see until next week, 'I said. 'Well since you couldn't celebrate your birthday with your family, you think of us as your adopted family today,' replied Cena. 'Thanks guys,'I said smiling to them.

At the end of it all I got their pictures taken and autographs including a few email addresses ,twitter account names and numbers form some of the guys promising to visit me.

THE END

READ REVIEW …COMMENT~

Caribbeantrinidadian~~


End file.
